Nuclear magnetic resonance NMR zeugmatographic imaging of animals and humans is to be carried out, with the goals of obtaining information on anatomical differences and differences in tissue states useful in the detection and diagnosis of heart disease, lung disease and vascular disease. Specific aims include the selective enhancement of images of myocardial infarcts with the relaxation contrast agents, the synchronization of the NMR images with electrocardiogram signals, so as to permit the reconstruction of images recorded over many cardiac cycles, the use of local (surface) coils to permit the high-resolution reconstruction of images of regions of particular interest, the use of such oils to give rapid (about 1 second) measurements of NMR relaxation times in specific organs and regions, the assessment of regional ventilation in the lung by 19F NMR imaging of non-radioactive fluorinated gases, measurements of local pulmonary edema by proton NMR, the evaluation of new 3D flow imaging methods for studies of blood vessels, and the detailed anaysis and testing of a new technique for obtaining spectroscopic information on tissue composition from NMR images.